fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia
|image= |arc=Macao arc |place=Hargeon Town |result=Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are victorius |side1= *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia :*Aquarius *Happy |side2= *Bora |forces1= Natsu *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lucy *Celestial Spirit Magic Aquarius *Water Magic Happy *Aera |forces2= *Fire Magic |casual1=Natsu is uninjured. Lucy is uninjured. Aquarius is uninjured. Happy is uninjured |casual2=Bora is moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, Mage of Fairy Tail, Happy, and slave trader and former member of Titan Nose Guild, Bora. Prologue Bora invites Lucy to a party on his yacht and tells her if she goes he'll talk to the Master about letting Lucy join Fairy Tail. She accepts the invitation and goes to the party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 29 Elsewhere Natsu hears some girls talking about "Salamander" of Fairy Tail and Natsu wonders about it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 31-32 In the ship Bora tries to put Lucy to sleep with sedatives, but Lucy finds out and confronts Bora saying that she has no intention in becoming his woman. Bora then has his subordinates capture Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 34-36 With Lucy captured, Bora reveals that he is a slave trader and that every girl that he used Charm Magic on and that is on the ship will become slaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 Bora then reaches for Lucy's keys that are under her dress and says that her keys are useless to him because only a Celestial Spirit Mage that has a contract with the spirits can use that Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 38 He throws Lucy's keys into the ocean and right as he is about to brand Lucy, Natsu arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 39-41 Battle Natsu and Happy arrive to save Lucy but Natsu quickly gets motion sickness. Lucy looks up at the roof from where Natsu fell from and sees Happy and asks if he had wings before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 42 Happy ignores her question and quickly grabs her with his tail. He starts flying towards shore but Bora and his subordinates start shooting bullets at her. Happy dodges all the bullets, however, his magic quickly wears off and they both fall into the ocean where Lucy looks around until she finds her keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 Lucy comes up and by putting one of her Gold Keys and saying "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", she summons Aquarius. Lucy tells Aquarius to use her power to send the ship back to shore. Aquarius response is just "Tch." and that if she ever drops her key again she'll kill her. Lucy apologizes and Aquarius creates a giant wave that drags the boat, along with Lucy and Happy, to shore. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 46-49 Aquarius tells Lucy not to call her for a week because she was going on vacation with her boyfriend, to which Lucy replies that there was no need to brag. Lucy and Happy go back to see if Natsu was fine only to find that he was rather angry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 51-52 Lucy says that she will take care of things but Happy tells her that he forgot to mention that Natsu was a Mage too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 53 Two of Bora's subordinates rush to attack Natsu, but Natsu easily defeats them with one punch. He reveals that he is a Mage of Fairy Tail and that he had never seen Bora before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 54 Everyone except Happy is surprised by this fact and one of Bora's subordinates calls him by his real name and he tells him not to call him that. Happy says that "Bora of Prominence" is a Mage that was banished from the guild Titan Nose, and Lucy says that he was banished because he committed several thefts using Magic. Natsu says that he doesn't care if he is a bastard or a good person, but he can't forgive anyone for using their name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 55 Bora starts the fight by using Fire Magic to attack Natsu, but to Lucy's and Bora's surprise it doesn't affect him at all and instead he says that his fire tastes awful and starts eating it. Happy says that fire won't work on Natsu and Natsu says that now that he has eaten he is all powered up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 56-60 Natsu starts charging to attack and Bora is warned by one of his subordinates that Natsu is, in fact, the real "Salamander". His warning is too late because Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to wipe them all out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 61-63 Bora survives and counter attacks with Red Shower but Natsu dodges the attacks and punches Bora. Lucy wonders if eating fire and punching with fire was really Magic to which Happy explains to her that Natsu is a Dragon Slayer. Bora uses Hell Prominence and Happy says that the one that taught Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer Magic was the dragon Igneel. Bora uses an unnamed attack but Natsu eats it and uses Fire Dragon's Iron Punch to send Bora flying and defeating him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 Aftermath Since Natsu made such a ruckus, the military comes to see what was happening. Afraid to get caught, Natsu runs away but takes Lucy by the hand. She asks why he was taking her to which he responds that she wanted to join the guild and run away together. References Category:Fights